Abilities
The character's Ability Scores are the baseline to flushing out your character's basic skills and actions. They are very important to filling out the rest of the character sheet. The base abilities are Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma. The average Ability score is 10- 11 (+0 Modifier). How to determine Ability Scores There are a few different ways or methods to determining ability scores. Method 1: Standard array The easiest and most simple way to determining Ability Scores is by a standard array: 16, 14, 13, 12, 11, and 10. Assign them in any order you like. After applying those to your character, you then add its ability adjustment scores to get a final score. Method 2: Customizing Scores Another way of determining ability scores is by a Point-Buy system. Players start off with 22 points standard (More or less determining on the power level of the campaign), and can spend them on abilities. You don't have to spend all of the points-- just make sure you don't go over the limit. The starting array for a point-buy system are: 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 8. Assign them in any order you like. *If you're staring with 8, you can pay 1 to make it 9, or 2 to make it 10. You must make it up to 10 before you can improve it further Here are some random ability arrays you can generate using method 2: Method 3: Rolling Stats Another way of determining stats is by "rolling" stats. This method involves rolling 4d6 and adding up the highest three numbers rolled For example, if Nikki rolled a 5, 4, 4, and 2, she would add up the 5, 4 and 4 and would have a score of 13. She would do this five more times until she has 6 total ability scores. If the total of your ability modifiers is lower than +4 or higher than +8 before any racial modifier adjustments, your game master might rule your character too weak or too powerful compared to the other characters in the group, and may modify the ability scores to fit his/ her campaign preferences. The Abilities Strength (STR) This ability measures how strong your character is. It determines how much weight he can carry and how powerful his melee attacks are. You apply your character's Strength modifier to: *Melee Attack Rolls, Heavy Gun and Explosive Attack Rolls *Damage Rolls when using a melee weapon or thrown weapon (Exception: Off- hand attacks gain only 1/2 of the Strength modifier to damage, while wielding a melee weapon with two hands grant a 1-1/2x Strength modifier to damage), Heavy Guns and Explosive damage rolls *'Strength Skills': Climb, Jump, Swim *Strength checks that include breaking down doors, pushing/ pulling opponents/ objects, etc. Dexterity (DEX) This ability measures how fast and how reflexive your character is when faced with multiple quests and encounters. This is the most important ability for the Jedi, but is also important to everyone in general. You apply your character's Dexterity Modifier to: *Ranged Attack Rolls (Bows, Light & Medium Guns) *Armor Class (AC), Flat-footed AC, and Touch AC *Reflex Saving throws against opposing attacks that you can quickly dodge from. *'Dexterity Skills': Balance, Escape Artist, Hide, Move Silently, Ride, Sleight of Hand, Tumble (All Dexterity skills, except Ride, have an Armor Class Penalty) Constitution (CON) This ability measures your character's health and stamina. An increase in constitution means an increase in your character's Hit Points (HP). This is an extremely important ability to have. You apply your character's Constitution modifier to: *Determining your character's Hit Points (HP) each level. A player never gets a penalty when determining HP, so the character always gains a minimum of 1 HP per level. Determining HP: (Racial Hit Die (HD)+ CON Modifier + any other racial and/ or bonus modifiers) x Level *Fortitude Saving throws against poson, disease, and other similar effects. *'Constitution Skill': Concentration. This is an important skill for Jedi and spellcasting classes. Intelligence (INT) This ability measures how well your character learns and reasons. It is an important skill to almost all classes. You apply your character's Intelligence modifier to: *The number of bonus languages your character knows at the beginning of the game *The number of skill points earned each level. A character always gains a minimum of 1 Skill Point per level. *'Intelligence Skills': Appraise, Decipher Encoding, Decipher Script, Disable Device, Knowledge, Magical Appitude, Search Animals have an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, as well as most constructs. Most humanoids have a minimum Intelligence score of at least 3. Wisdom (WIS) This ability measures your character's willpower, common sense, perception, and intuition. Wisdom represents being in tune and aware of one's surroundings. This ability is most important to the Jedi and spellcasting classes. You apply your character's Wisdom modifier to: *Will Saving throws against charm effects, symbols, restraining effects, and other similar effects. *'Wisdom Skills': Heal, Listen, Magic Attack, Sense Motive, Spot, Survival Spellcasters and Argonauts get bonus spells based on their Wisdom scores. The minimum Wisdom score needed to cast a spell is 10+ the Spell's level. Charisma (CHA) This ability measures your character's force of personality, persuasiveness, personal magnetism, the ability to lead, and physical attractiveness. This ability is most important to the Commando class, since they have the ability to lead troops into battle. You apply your character's Charisma modifier to: *'Charisma Skills': Bluff, Diplomacy, Disguise, Gather Information, Intimidate, Occupy Vehicle, Perform. *Checks that represent attempts to influence and lead others. Sages and Dragoons get bonus spells based on their Charisma scores. The minimum Charisma score needed to cast a spell is 10+ the Spell's level. Back to Player's Guide Category:Player's Guide